


Growth

by Starrshadow



Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adulthood, Childhood, Gen, Metamorphosis, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshadow/pseuds/Starrshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trying to free ourselves from our cocoon of metamorphosis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

Childhood flies away so fast, 

yet while we are in it, 

we feel the hours drag by, 

who we are, our feelings towards our self and others are so much more simple and solid.

by Teen-hood we twist this way and that way trying to free ourselves from our cocoon of metamorphosis into adulthood,

where responsibility takes hold for those who are ready or not.


End file.
